Serpihan Memoar Lalu
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: "Ingin rasanya kulangkahkan mundur kakiku, meraih handle pintu lalu menutupnya. Atau… berteriak dan berlari ke dalam. Tapi, tidak bisa…"/ Last Chapter. Birthday fic for red-deimon-beta XD
1. Satu

Setelah saya membuat ShuuNao dengan setting Canon (Married Without Love), kini saya mencoba membuat fic mereka dengan setting AU. Semoga, tidak terlalu aneh :3

Fic ini adalah birthday fic untuk salah satu imouto FFn saya—yang siapa itu—masih saya rahasiakan identitasnya XDD. Rencananya… akan saya beritahu di chapter dua fic ini. Tenang saja, fic ini hanya terdiri dari dua chapter kok ;)

**Warning:** OOC dengan setting AU, aneh, di luar logika, abal. Don't Like, Don't Read.

**Genre:** Mystery/Friendship

**Pair:** (hint) ShuuheixNanao

**Disclaimer:** Bleach tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya.

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

**Serpihan Memoar Lalu**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

a ShuuNao fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko

Fic ini saya hadiahkan untuk…. (masih dirahasiakan *plak*)

* * *

Kulirik jam yang berada di dinding ruang tamu apartemen kami. Masih lama, mungkin sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi, mereka akan tiba. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke sofa lalu kulirik kalender ponselku.

Tak terasa… seperti baru kemarin aku mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa baru. Ternyata, itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Kembali kuteringat hal-hal yang telah terjadi, saat aku masih menjadi mahasiwa tahun pertama itu. Sebuah memoar yang tidak mungkin akan kulupakan selama hidupku. Sebuah kisah persahabatan yang 'lain'…

.

.

**Flashback On** _(mulai dari sini, kisahnya adalah kisah masa lalu)_

"Ah… tidak! Jangan-jangan kita terlambat!" teriakku pada gadis di sebelahku.

Kami berdua tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju ruang registrasi. Huft… registrasi mahasiswa baru memang merepotkan. Kalian tahu? Universitas Seireitei ini luas sekali, aku dan Isane sampai terengah-engah menuju kemari.

"Lihat! Nanao, kekhawatiranmu itu berlebihan… kita tidak terlambat 'kan?" ucap gadis itu menenangkanku.

Segera kukeluarkan dari dalam tasku—berkas-berkas yang diperlukan untuk registrasi tersebut. Lalu, aku mengantri di deretan mahasiswa baru Fakultas Hukum. Aku sedikit melengos melihat betapa panjangnya antrian ini. Kulihat Isane mengacungkan kepalan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk tetap semangat.

Isane yang diterima di Fakultas Sastra telah menyerahkan berkas registrasi pada hari kemarin. Hari ini, ia berbaik hati menemaniku.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mengantri, aku menghampiri temanku itu sembari membawa beberapa lembar formulir yang harus kuisi.

"Apakah kemarin kau mengantri lama sepertiku?" tanyaku.

"Yah, begitulah. Ayo cepat isi formulirnya! Lalu, kau serahkan kembali pada petugas registrasi."

Segera kuturuti apa saran temanku itu. Formulir ini ada empat lembar, jika aku tidak segera mengisinya maka akan semakin menyita waktu. Kukeluarkan lem kertas dari dalam tasku, untung saja firasatku benar bahwa aku akan membutuhkannya untuk menempelkan pas foto.

"Permisi nona, apakah boleh aku meminjam lemnya?" tanya seorang pemuda tiba-tiba.

Aku mendongak sebentar lalu kembali sibuk mengisi formulir, "Ya, silakan saja."

Namun, aku rasa perlu memperhatikan kembali pemuda itu. Bukan apa-apa, aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan penampilannya. Kulitnya putih sekali, bahkan menurutku pucat. Apakah dia sakit? Tetapi kalau memang sakit mengapa tidak terlihat sakit?

"Kau diterima di fakultas mana?" ucap Isane yang tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan.

Kulihat pemuda itu tersenyum pada kami, "Fakultas Sastra. Kalian sendiri?"

"Wah sama! Aku juga Fakultas Sastra jurusan Sastra Perancis, kau sendiri?" tanya temanku pada pemuda itu.

Aku tetap sibuk mengisi formulirku meski pemuda itu tengah berbincang bersama Isane. Ah… bagiku formulir ini lebih penting!

"Oh, syukurlah! Aku mendapat teman baru satu fakultas, aku mengambil jurusan Jurnalistik. Uhm, kalau nona?"

Aku sadar bahwa ia mengajukan pertanyaan itu untukku, sebab sedari tadi hanya aku yang sibuk sendiri.

"Jurusan Hukum Ketatanegaraan, Fakultas Hukum," ucapku singkat.

"Ah… sayang, kita tidak satu fakultas," responnya.

Pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih lalu ia pergi. Kulihat ia segera mengantri di deretan mahasiswa baru Fakultas Sastra lainnya. Gadis berambut silver di dekatku ini kemudian menggumam, "Nanao! Kau ini… ada kenalan baru kenapa cuek begitu?"

Kuacungkan isian formulir ini sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku kemudian meninggalkan antrian. Isane telah menungguku di dekat pintu. Namun, saat kami akan meninggalkan ruang registrasi, tiba-tiba pemuda yang tadi kembali menghampiri kami.

"Hey! Kau sudah selesai?" ucap Isane, menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, untung saja bisa cepat. Oh ya! Kalian mau pulang juga 'kan? Keluar sama-sama saja ya!" ajaknya.

Kini kami berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan-jalan di universitas ini. Sesekali kami menikmati keindahan arsitektur bangunan dan keasrian taman-tamannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan di sebelah kiriku, sementara Isane berada di sebelah kananku.

"Namaku Shuuhei, Hisagi Shuuhei. Aku dari Karakura. Kalian?"

Yah… baru saja tersadar olehku, bahwa sejak awal ia memang belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Dari Karakura? Jauh juga…" respon temanku itu, "aku Kotetsu Isane dari Rukongai, kota yang tak jauh dari Seireitei."

"Kalian dari kota yang sama?" tanya Shuuhei.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ya, bahkan SMA yang sama. Aku Ise Nanao, senang bertemu denganmu."

Kulihat pemuda itu merogoh sesuatu dari saku _jeans_-nya.

"Ah… boleh kuminta nomor ponsel kalian?"

**~SHI****N~**

Pandanganku kosong menatap pemandangan di luar sana. Tidak kupedulikan suara canda beberapa murid SMP yang sedang bersenda gurau di dalam gerbong kereta ini. Kurasa, letih sehabis registrasi inilah yang membuatku malas untuk merespon keadaan di sekitarku.

Terbesit dalam pikiranku perjumpaan dengan pemuda itu, Hisagi Shuuhei. Entah mengapa aku merasakan sebuah keganjilan—yang entah apa itu—ketika aku berada di dekatnya tadi. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, tapi… apa itu?

"Hey! Shuuhei mengirimkan sms padamu tidak?" tanya Isane yang berhasil memecahkan lamunanku.

Aku terjingkat, "Tidak. Memangnya ia mengirimimu sms?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, dapat kulihat sedikit lekukan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tampan ya?" ucapnya kemudian.

Aku menghela nafas, "Memang sih. Tapi, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan… dirinya?"

Mata indah gadis itu menatapku lekat-lekat, "Aneh bagaimana?"

Aku hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai respon. Isane menatapku heran, lalu ia kembali asyik dengan ponselnya. Hati kecilku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Namun, aku sendiri sulit untuk menjelaskannya.

Aku berusaha untuk menepis semua ini, berharap ini hanyalah manifestasi letihku saja—tidak lebih.

**~SHI****N~**

Beberapa hari setelah itu, terkadang bayangan Shuuhei hadir dalam benakku. Mengapa? Aku tidak tahu, aku semakin merasa takut. Tapi, sama seperti apa yang kukatakan dulu—aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa aneh seperti ini.

Kini, seminggu telah berlalu. Aku harus kembali ke Universitas Seireitei karena dari jalur penerimaan mahasiswa baru yang kuikuti, ada berkas yang harus diambil. Aku pergi sendiri, tidak bersama Isane karena ia berbeda jalur masuk denganku.

Aku menatap antrian mahasiswa baru yang berdiri di dekat loket. Sesekali, kumainkan sebuah _game_ yang ada di ponselku untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Memang, pada dasarnya aku benci dengan antrian panjang. Nanti sajalah… menunggu antrian itu berkurang, baru aku akan kesana. Aku duduk di sebuah _gazebo_ yang berada seratus meter dari loket pengambilan berkas tersebut.

"Err… hai, Nanao?" ucap seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Ah!" kubenarkan letak kacamata ini, "kau? Shuuhei?"

Ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian pandangannya menerawang ke arah antrian itu.

"Kau sendirian?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Isane diterima tidak di jalur masuk yang ini, tapi yang satunya."

"Oh… begitu. Ternyata kita satu jalur masuk ya? Aku sudah mengambil berkas, yah… antrian di fakultasku tidak sepanjang fakultasmu. Jadi, cepat selesai."

Aku mengamati _stofmap_ yang dibawa olehnya, dilihat sekilas… sepertinya berkas itu tidak begitu banyak. Mungkin semacam formulir isian untuk _training _khusus bagi mahasiswa baru. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibirku.

"Mana temanmu? Apakah kau sendirian juga?"

Sesaat, dapat kulihat Shuuhei agak terbelalak mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

"Tidak. Aku juga sendirian dari Karakura, dua teman SMA-ku ada yang juga diterima disini. Tapi, mereka satu jalur masuk dengan Isane temanmu itu."

Aku hanya mampu ber-oh ria saat mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa amat pening sehingga reflek kupegang kepalaku demi menahan rasa sakit.

"Nanao, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. Ah… mengapa disaat seperti ini sakit kepala sebelahku kambuh? Merepotkan…

"Ah… perlu kuantarkan ke klinik kampus?" tawarnya.

Kujawab sembari masih memegang kepalaku yang pening,"Tidak. Terima kasih, aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja…"

"Oh… ya sudah kalau begitu. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal pulang?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Silakan saja…"

.

.

Kini aku sedang mengantri. Lima orang lagi, maka tiba giliranku. Pikiranku menjelajah di atas alam sadar, tentang hal yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sakit kepalaku hilang beberapa saat setelah Shuuhei meninggalkanku. Aku tertawa nyinyir, ini memang tidak ada hubungannya. Apabila dipikir dengan logikapun hasilnya sama saja. Tetapi, hati kecilku tetap tidak dapat dibohongi oleh pemikiran logika tersebut.

Tetap saja aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu, tapi apa?

**~SHI****N~**

"Nanao, makanlah dulu! Ini sudah setengah sembilan malam," terdengar teriakan ibu dari balik pintu kamarku.

Mataku masih terpaku pada monitor tujuh belas inch dihadapanku, "Sebentar lagi bu! Tanggung…"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu segera makan kalau kau sudah selesai," ucap ibu sebelum berlalu.

Entah mengapa malam ini aku begitu bersemangat menjelajahi dunia maya. Jemariku dengan lincah menari di atas _keyboard_ , sebuah kalimat kuketikan di sebuah mesin pencari populer.

'_tidak tenang, maka belum pergi'_

Kurang kerjaan sekali aku ini, mengetikan kata kunci yang maksud sebenarnya akupun tak tahu. Alhasil, sederetan judul, kata, dan _link_ yang terdapat deretan huruf membentuk kata 'tidak tenang' maupun 'belum pergi'—terlihat di layar monitorku.

Dengan gesit kugerakan _scroll mouse—_mencari yang sekiranya menarik. Namun, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh nada panggilan ponselku. Malas, kuberanjak dan kuraih ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas tempat tidur.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ketika kulihat nomor tak dikenal tertera di layar ponselku.

"Selamat malam. Maaf, dengan siapa ya?"

"Malam. Nanao? Ini aku… Shuuhei."

"Apa?" kejutku, "eh… maaf, bukannya nomor ponselmu yang angka belakangnya enam sembilan?"

Terdengar suara dari seberang sana, "Ini nomor kerabatku. Maaf, malam-malam mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin tanya, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Ehm, maksudku… sudah tidak sakit kepala lagi 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Lagipula, sudah lima hari yang lalu…"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu… ya sudah, selamat malam."

Aku tersenyum ringan, "Hmm. Selamat malam."

Dan… sambungan teleponpun terputus.

Ternyata ia pemuda yang peduli dengan temannya. Meski kami baru saling mengenal, tapi ia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku sehingga rela menelepon malam-malam begini.

Wajahku menghangat tatkala ingat suaranya melalui telepon tadi.

Eh? Apa-apaan aku ini? Segera kutepuk pipiku agar tidak mengkhayalkan yang bukan-bukan.

**~SHI****N~**

Tak terasa, itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dua bulan tepatnya. Syukurlah, karena kesibukkanku sebagai mahasiswa semester satu, rupanya membuatku melupakan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak penting. Perlahan, aku merasa keganjilanku terhadap pemuda itu menghilang, seiring tugas-tugas yang berdatangan dari dosen. Ah… mungkin saja prasangka buruk itu muncul karena kami belum terlalu mengenal pribadi masing-masing.

Dua bulan pula, aku meninggalkan rumah dan memilih tinggal di apartemen bersama Isane. Alasannya sederhana, repot juga apabila setiap hari harus bolak-balik melakukan perjalanan Rukongai-Seireitei. Kamipun menyewa sebuah apartemen yang letaknya berada tak jauh dari kampus. Meskipun fakultasku dan fakultas Isane berbeda tapi tidak masalah bagi kami.

Ruang apartemen yang kami sewa terletak di lantai tiga. Ada dua kamar—yang berada di dekat dapur menjadi milikku, sementara yang berada di dekat ruang tamu ditempati temanku itu.

Aku sedang mengerjakan makalah tentang hukum perdata ketika Isane tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku.

"Nanao, maaf menganggu. Shuuhei mengajak kita untuk melihat pameran buku besok lusa. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sambil terus asyik mengetik di _notebook_-ku, kuputuskan untuk bersedia menerima ajakan itu. Toh, aku memang membutuhkan referensi hukum untuk tugas-tugas kuliahku.

"Baiklah, ide bagus. Aku mau," ucapku cepat.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah temanku itu, ia terlihat amat senang dengan keputusanku.

"Sip! Aku akan sampaikan pada Shuuhei di kampus besok. Kebetulan, besok aku ingin beli banyak buku sastra."

Setelah gadis itu berlalu, aku kembali berkutat dengan makalah yang harus segera kuselesaikan. Sesekali, ingatan akan pertemuan pertama kami dengan Shuuhei terlintas. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Kini, kami bertiga telah menjadi sahabat yang baik. Yap! Kami bertiga—aku, Isane, dan Shuuhei.

**~SHI****N~**

"Maaf… kami terlambat sepuluh menit," ucap gadis berambut perak di sampingku.

Aku dan Isane memang datang agak terlambat dari waktu yang kami tentukan sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut gelap itu agaknya memang disiplin waktu. Ia sudah berada di halte bus saat kami tiba.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku juga baru datang kok. Hmm… baiklah kita berangkat dengan bus yang datang lima menit lagi, oke?"

.

.

Sesampainya di Seireitei Dome—tempat diselenggarakannya pameran buku itu—kami langsung berburu buku-buku yang kami inginkan.

Kulihat Shuuhei segera mendatangi _stand_ buku-buku korespondesi dan jurnalistik. Isane tetap bersamaku meski sesekali pandangannya terpaku pada barisan buku-buku. Aku sendiri masih mencari buku berbau hukum.

Tempat ini ramai sekali oleh pengunjung, membuatku sedikit kesulitan untuk menemukan buku yang kucari. Kami telah cukup lama berada di sini tetapi belum juga menemukan apa yang diinginkan.

"Hey, apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata Shuuhei.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Belum. Tempat ini terlalu ramai sehingga aku kesulitan untuk menemukan referensi hukum."

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau ke sebelah sana?" tunjuknya pada _stand_ yang berada di ujung, "tadi kulihat ada buku-buku tentang hukum, di sebelah _stand_ itu adalah _stand_ khusus buku-buku sastra."

"Wah! Benarkah Shuuhei?" tanya Isane berbinar-binar, "ayo! Kita segera kesana!"

Aku menautkan kedua alisku, "Jeli sekali kau, terima kasih ya! Memangnya kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul sembari menunjukkan bungkusan yang ia bawa, "Ya. Untung saja aku segera mendapatkannya."

Kami bertiga segera menuju _stand_ yang Shuuhei maksud. Benar saja, di sini lengkap sekali. Aku dapat dengan mudah menemukan aneka referensi hukum yang bagus, Isane segera menyerbu _stand_ di sebelah yang memang menyediakan buku-buku berbau sastra. Agaknya, iapun mendapatkan buku yang ia inginkan.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan buku yang kami inginkan, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk kembali melihat-lihat _stand_ yang lain sebelum pulang. Namun, gadis di sebelahku tiba-tiba terhenti saat melewati sebuah _photo box._

"Isane, ada apa?" tanyaku.

Pandangan gadis itu berbinar, "Kita foto bersama ya? Bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus. Kau mau tidak Shuuhei?"

"Ah! He… tidak usah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berfoto," jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba, kulihat ada yang aneh dengan Shuuhei. Entah mengapa wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi ketakutan. Apa ia paranoid dengan foto? Tapi, itu tidak mungkin… jika ia paranoid dengan foto seharusnya ia tidak mengambil jurusan jurnalistik, dimana foto juga diperlukan untuk sebuah dokumentasi.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

**

* * *

**

**Yoriko's Corner: ** Hmm… saya bingung mau bicara apa di Corner ini *dipukul readers* =.= Ah iya! Tahun ajaran baru~ bagi rekan-rekan author dan readers yang hari ini mulai kembali ke sekolah, Ayo semangat baru! XD

Maaf, gaje… entah mengapa terasa amat pusing saat mengerjakan ini. Sebenarnya, saya tidak yakin dengan fic ini.

Note: Jika tidak ada halangan, saya berencana mengapdet fic ini pada hari Sabtu, 17 Juli 2010

.

.

Terima kasih telah berkenan membaca apalagi mereview =)


	2. Dua

**Yoriko's ****Note: **Yeiy! Syukurlah bisa saya apdet sesuai rencana, sebenarnya ini mau saya buat oneshot tapi apa daya ternyata tidak bisa DX

**red-deimon-beta/99-26/Debri****,** selamat ulang tahun ya, mouto…. Semoga, kamu semakin dewasa, tambah pinter, tambah sayang ma keluargamu. _Wish u all the best_ deh XD .Maaf, nee ngga bisa ngasih apa-apa ke kamu, cuma fic yang abal ini T.T

**Genre****:** Sepertinya di chapter ini genrenya lebih banyak, sampai sayapun pusing sendiri. Mystery/Supernatural/Tragedy/Angst/Friendship/(hint)Romance .a

**Warning:** **Cerita amat di luar logika**. Jangan dipikirkan terlalu dalam karena Anda akan pusing sendiri seperti authornya. Jika, ada keanehan atau hal yang terlalu tidak mungkin… ya abaikan saja karena ceritanya memang saya buat seperti itu *plak*

**Disclaimer:** Bleach punya Mas Tite Kubo

Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya ;D, jawaban atas pertanyaan rekan-rekan semua kemarin, ada di chapter ini.

Selamat membaca! (author: lagi-lagi, chapter terakhir adalah chapter yang panjang =3= )

* * *

**Serpihan Memoar Lalu**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

a ShuuNao fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko

Sebuah _birthday fic_ untuk **red-deimon-beta/99-26/Debri**

**

* * *

**

Isane terlihat kecewa, "Yah… padahal aku ingin foto bersama kalian."

"Ya sudah Isane. Kalau Shuuhei memang tidak mau, kita berdua saja ya!"

Ketika aku dan Isane akan masuk ke _box,_ Shuuhei menahan kami, "Tunggu! Ba-Baiklah…"

Aku dan Isane tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretan foto itu, hasilnya terlihat bagus. Aku berada di tengah, Shuuhei di sebelah kiri, sementara Isane di sebelah kananku. Kami mencetaknya menjadi dua, satu untukku dan Isane, satunya lagi untuk Shuuhei. Rencananya, setiba di rumah nanti foto ini akan kutaruh bingkai dan kuletakkan di atas _buffet._

Sempat kukira Shuuhei paranoid dengan foto, ternyata tidak. Huh… dasar terlalu jaga _image_!

**~SHI****N~**

Aku tidak menyangka, akan mendapat nilai terbaik dalam mata kuliah hukum perdata ini. Makalah yang kususun dengan referensi— yang kubeli di pameran buku dua minggu lalu—itu ternyata mampu membuat dosenku takjub. Syukurlah…

Kakiku melangkah keluar dari gedung fakultas. Kulirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Segera kupercepat langkah agar cepat sampai di apartemen, hari ini cukup melelahkan… ingin rasanya aku makan lalu beristirahat.

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di luar fakultasku. Shuuhei? Ada keperluan apa ia datang saat ini? Aneh sekali.

Ia tersenyum saat melihatku.

"Shu-Shuuhei? Kau… sejak kapan datang kemari? Ada perlu dengan dosen Fakultas Hukum? Ingin bertemu dengan temanmu? Atau—"

"Bukan. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Maksudku… kau belum makan 'kan?"

"A-Apa? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku langsung ke apartemenku saja."

"_Onegai._ Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan, ini penting sekali…"

Jujur saja, aku sedikit ragu menerima ajakan seorang pemuda untuk keluar, alasannya karena kami hanya berdua. Itu 'mengerikan' bukan? Meskipun, ia teman yang terbilang dekat denganku.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, Nanao?"

Tatapan itu terlihat begitu tulus—memaksaku untuk mempercayainya. Memang, kulihat tidak ada kebohongan di matanya.

Ia membawaku ke sebuah restoran makan yang berada tak jauh dari kampus. Anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengajakku berbicara selama di restoran itu, entah karena ia memang menghormati etika makan ataukah memang belum ingin berbicara.

Selama sekitar dua puluh menit, kami benar-benar tidak saling bicara. Ingin rasanya aku menelepon Isane untuk datang kemari menemaniku. Entah mengapa ada sedikit ketakutan yang muncul dalam diriku.

"Setelah ini, kita ke jembatan kota," kata pemuda itu. Ia lalu meneguk _orange juice_ sebagai penutup makan malamnya

Aku terhenyak, "Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa?"

Namun, ia tidak berkata apapun. Ekspresinya pun datar. Sepertinya, rasa anehku terhadapnya yang sempat hilang, kini muncul lagi.

.

.

Dari jembatan ini, sungai di bawah sana terlihat tenang, setenang malam ini. Aku dan Shuuhei kini berada di atas sungai yang membelah Kota Seireitei.

"Terima kasih…" ucap pemuda itu. Pandangannya menatap lurus, barangkali ia menatap horizon yang sudah tidak terlihat jelas di malam hari.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku polos.

Ia lalu menatapku. Aku berbalik menatapnya. Sedikit kutautkan alisku melihat wajahnya yang begitu tirus.

"Ini," ucapnya sembari menyerahkan sesuatu, "lem kertas milikmu. Maaf, baru kukembalikan sekarang… padahal aku meminjamnya sudah lama sekali."

Aku tercengang melihatnya. Mengapa aku baru ingat sekarang bahwa Shuuhei memang belum mengembalikannya padaku? Kuterima kembali lem itu tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutku.

"Itu saja…" tambahnya.

Apa? Ia mengajakku kemari hanya untuk berterima kasih dan mengembalikan lem? Hey, itu tidak lucu.

"Shuuhei, ini 'kan bisa kau kembalikan di kampus atau kau titipkan pada Isane."

Tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat murung. Sepertinya, ia akan segera mengatakan hal yang dianggapnya amat sulit untuk dikatakan. Ia memang seolah memiliki banyak rahasia—yang entah apa itu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin mengembalikannya langsung padamu, di tempat ini..." gumamnya pelan, "Nanao, kau tahu? Di tempat inilah dulu aku…"

Ia terdiam—menggantung kalimat terakhirnya. Membuatku semakin ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran pemuda ini.

"Memangnya tempat ini kenapa? Tempat ini, dulu kau apa?"

"Eh? Hahaha… ano, maksudku, ini tempat yang kusukai," ucapnya tenang, "aku rasa aku harus segera pergi... karena sesuatu yang kuinginkan telah kudapatkan."

Aku menautkan alisku karena perkataannya itu, "Memangnya kau mau pindah kampus? Kau diterima di universitas lain yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Justru, aku betah berada di universitas kita…"

"Dasar kau ini! Berbicara seperti itu, seolah-olah kau akan pergi atau pindah kampus saja."

Aku terkejut saat perlahan ia menggenggam tanganku—menautkan jemarinya pada jemariku. Wajahku memanas, ini pertama kalinya aku—boleh dibilang—bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pemuda.

"Bertemu dengan kau dan Isane adalah saat yang menyenangkan bagiku. Kalian teman yang baik, terima kasih atas kebersamaan dan persahabatan ini, Nanao."

"Sama-sama. Akupun senang bertemu denganmu. Err, Shuuhei apakah kau sakit? Tanganmu… dingin sekali."

Segera ia melepaskan tangannya, "Ah… maaf. Tidak, aku tidak sakit."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar nada pesan baru dari ponselku. Ternyata pesan dari Isane.

"Shuuhei, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Isane telah menungguku di apartemen. Kupikir kaupun harus segera pulang ke rumahmu, ini sudah hampir jam delapan malam."

"Ah, tentu. Memang sudah saatnya bagiku untuk pulang."

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih lalu memohon diri. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah kumeninggalkannya, ia memanggilku.

"Nanao! Kau tidak akan melupakanku 'kan?"

Kuberikan seulas senyumku untuknya, "Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu."

Huff… lihat, sikap anehnya lagi-lagi muncul. Orang ini benar-benar aneh. Isane seharusnya juga tahu kalau pemuda ini memang aneh. Tapi, ia selalu bilang 'aneh apanya?' jika aku bilang ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Sampai jumpa…" tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Iya. Sampai jumpa besok, Shuuhei."

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Isane yang tadi menyuruhku untuk segera pulang, kini terlihat tidur dengan pulasnya di sofa ruang televisi. Sempat timbul keinginan untuk membangunkannya—menyuruhnya pindah untuk tidur di kamar. Namun, kuurungkan. Akhirnya, kuambilkan selimut miliknya dan kubentangkan di atas tubuhnya.

"Isane, tumben kau tidur pada jam segini. Padahal biasanya kau baru mau tidur setelah jam sepuluh," gumamku.

**~SHIN~**

Suasana pagi yang khas, membuatku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Kukenakan kembali kacamata yang sempat kulepas saat tidur. Rasanya pagi ini begitu berbeda… entah mengapa. Aku seperti merasakan sebuah atmosfir yang lain dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Ah… mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja.

Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul tujuh ketika aku menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Kudengar suara langkah seseorang yang datang kemari. Aku menoleh dan ternyata Isane.

"_Ohayou_."

"_Ohayou_, Isane."

Gadis berambut pendek ini lalu membantuku menyiapkan sarapan. Dengan segera ia mengambil botol susu dari lemari es lalu menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah gelas.

"Hey, semalam kau pergi kemana, Nanao? Aku menunggumu hingga ketiduran di sofa."

Kujawab sembari memanaskan makanan kami di _microwave_, "Oh… hehe, Shuuhei mengajakku makan dan kami jalan-jalan sebentar. Eh, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh lo! Kami hanya berteman saja..."

"Shuuhei? Teman sekelasmu ya?"

Eh? Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebagai respon. Gadis itu tidak biasanya bercanda di pagi hari begini. Aku diam saja—sedikit kesal akan bahan candaan yang tidak lucu itu. Malas, aku sedang malas bercanda.

"Hey, aku bertanya. Shuuhei itu, temanmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?" ucapnya lagi.

"Isane, hentikanlah candaan yang tidak lucu ini. Shuuhei, Hisagi Shuuhei. Teman kita itu …"

Gadis itu lalu mendekatiku, "Nanao, aku tidak bercanda. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud itu."

Seketika aku merasa lemas, Isane tidak terlihat bercanda. Aku tahu dari sorot matanya itu. Apa? Apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Shuuhei, Hisagi Shuuhei! Seseorang yang pertama kali bertemu dengan kita saat registrasi mahasiswa baru itu! Ia satu fakultas denganmu, hanya saja mengambil jurusan Jurnalistik."

Aku tetap bersikeras menjelaskan pada Isane. Bagaimana mungkin? Ia lupa semua tentang pemuda itu, padahal kami bertiga telah berteman baik selama sekitar dua-tiga bulan ini.

"Benarkah? Jika memang ia mahasiswa tahun pertama di jurusan Jurnalistik, seharusnya aku mengenalnya karena departemen kami berdekatan. Tapi, tidak ada mahasiswa bernama Hisagi—"

"Cukup Isane! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi padamu sehingga kau benar-benar lupa," kataku sedikit frustasi.

Gadis itu merangkul bahuku, "Nanao, aku baik-baik saja. Justru, aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu. Kau ini kenapa?"

Aku memegang kepalaku, sedikit _shock_ mengapa semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. Mengapa?

"Isane, ambil ponselmu dan tolong ambilkan milikku juga. Ponselku ada di atas meja belajarku…"

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan. Tak lama, ia datang dan menyerahkan ponsel milikku, ia sendiri telah menggenggam ponsel miliknya.

"Nomornya ada di ponsel kita, dulu saat registrasi ia meminta nomor kita berdua. Kita sama-sama pernah berkomunikasi dengannya melalui sms maupun telepon. Jadi, pasti ada di _phone book,_" tandasku.

Aku dan Isane lalu mencari kontak bernama Hisagi Shuuhei di ponsel kami.

Hening sejenak.

Apa yang terjadi benar-benar membuatku pusing. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba nomornya tidak ada di ponselku.

"Tidak ada, Nanao…" ucap Isane lirih, "apakah aku benar-benar mengenalnya? Aku dan kau berteman dengannya?"

"Tentu saja!" pekikku.

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Ini semua sulit kumengerti. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang selama ini kami kenal?

Isane tampak iba melihatku, ia lalu membawakanku susu yang tadi ia tuangkan dalam gelas.

"Minumlah dulu, Nanao…"

Aku meneguk sedikit minuman bernutrisi itu, "Isane, masih ingatkah saat kita pergi ke pameran buku dua minggu yang lalu?"

Ia mengangguk, "Ya. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan pemuda yang bernama Hisagi Shuuhei itu?"

Seketika itu, aku merasa gemetar. Aku tersenyum getir. Tidak lucu, sungguh tidak lucu. Pertanyaan Isane itu semakin membuatku yakin bahwa ia tidak mengenali Shuuhei atau mungkin lupa. Atau… apa?

"Waktu itu kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kita, hanya kau dan aku. Tapi, sepertinya ada satu orang lagi, sayangnya… aku tidak ingat."

Aku menarik tangan Isane menuju ruang tamu,"Aku, kau, dan pemuda bernama Shuuhei. Kita bertiga pergi bersama-sama ke pameran buku itu!"

Sepertinya, ia akan mengingat pemuda itu apabila melihatnya—foto bersama kami bertiga saat di pameran buku itu. Foto berukuran 4R yang kuletakkan di atas _buffet_ bersama foto-foto lainnya.

.

.

Aku terduduk lemas, Isane masih saja merangkulku yang masih terisak ini. Tangan kananku memegang pigura coklat yang membingkai foto itu. Ya, foto yang seharusnya adalah foto bersama kami bertiga dengan posisi Shuuhei-aku-Isane. Namun, entah bagaimana foto itu menjadi fotoku dan Isane saja.

Tidak ada sosok pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

"Nanao, aku percaya kau tidak berbohong. Aku sendiri juga tidak berbohong padamu bahwa aku memang tidak ingat pernah mengenal pemuda itu."

"A-Aku baru saja pergi dengannya tadi malam. Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Aku tidak mengerti…" isakku.

Gadis itu masih mencoba menenangkanku, "Nanti, kita harus menanyakannya pada mahasiswa Jurnalistik lainnya."

**~SHIN~**

Dengan mata yang masih sembab, kupaksakan diri untuk tetap datang ke kampus hari ini meski aku tidak mengikuti kelas secara penuh. Tepat sekitar pukul sebelas siang, Isane menjemputku di fakultasku. Sesuai rencana kami tadi pagi, aku dan Isane akan mencari tahu tentang pemuda itu.

"Nanao, tadi aku telah mencoba bertanya kepada beberapa mahasiswa Jurnalistik," ucap Isane ketika kami berjalan menuju fakultasnya.

Aku masih diam, tidak bertanya maupun memberi respon lebih lanjut.

"Mereka tidak mengenal ada mahasiswa bernama Hisagi Shuuhei…" tambahnya.

Kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik menatapnya tajam, "Aku juga heran mengapa kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya…"

Gadis itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mungkin, Isane sendiri sungguh tidak mengerti akan hal yang tengah terjadi. Ini memang tidak masuk akal. Sudah kucubit pipiku dan terasa sakit, ini bukan mimpi.

Akhirnya kami, tiba di departemen Jurnalistik. Ada tiga kelas untuk mahasiswa baru tahun ini. Kami segera bergerak, tidak ingin menyianyiakan waktu istirahat yang ada.

"Ia mahasiswa baru tahun ini? Seangkatan dengan kita?" tanya seorang gadis dari sebuah kelas.

Aku mengangguk,"Iya. Apakah ia ada di kelasmu? Ataukah—"

"Maaf," ucap gadis itu memotong perkataanku, "aku mengenal semua mahasiswa di kelas ini. Tidak ada pemuda bernama Hisagi Shuuhei seperti ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan tadi."

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih…" balas Isane.

.

.

"Isane," ucapku lirih, "mengapa dari tiga kelas yang kita kunjungi tadi, tidak ada yang bernama Hisagi Shuuhei?"

Kami berjalan pelan menjauhi kelas mahasiswa semester pertama. Sesungguhnya, aku telah putus harapan atas semua ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi—cara untuk meyakinkan Isane bahwa ia pernah juga mengenalnya. Mengapa semua hal tentangnya hilang dan hanya aku sendiri yang tetap ingat?

"Nanao, tunggu dulu. Sebenarnya, lubuk hatiku mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang bernama Shuuhei itu memang kukenal…" celetuk Isane tiba-tiba.

Tak kuhiraukan sebuah tatapan dari seseorang yang sempat berpapasan dengan kami itu.

"Tentu saja! Kita 'kan sama-sama mengenalnya! Hisagi Shuuhei itu teman kita, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa, Isane!" ucapku sedikit emosi.

"Hey, kalian berdua! Tunggu…" ucap seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang berpapasan dengan kami tadi.

Aku dan Isane menghentikan langkah. Seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu mendekati kami. Sepertinya, ia bukan mahasiswa tahun pertama.

"Jika aku tidak salah dengar, kalian membicarakan seseorang bernama… Hisagi Shuuhei?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, apakah kau mengenalnya?"

Mata gadis itu membulat, tampak sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban dariku.

"Namaku Kanisawa, mahasiswa Jurnalistik semester ketiga. Kalian mahasiswa semester pertama?"

Kami berdua mengangguk.

"Ikut denganku, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua…"

Kanisawa-s_an_ membawa kami ke lantai tiga—tepatnya sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Aku tahu ini bukan ruang kelas, melainkan seperti ruangan tempat berkumpulnya mahasiswa jurusan ini. Ada banyak rak buku berisikan berbagai surat kabar, majalah, dan buku. Di dindingnya terdapat foto-foto hasil jepretan atas berbagai peristiwa. Belum lagi berbagai alat tulis dan kantor—mesin tik, komputer, kertas manila, dan lainnya—mungkin telah cukup untuk dikatakan sebagai 'markasnya para Jurnalis'.

Mahasiswa semester tiga itu mengenalkan kami kepada satu rekannya bernama Aoga, setelah aku dan Isane memperkenalkan diri.

Memang ada yang aneh dari reaksi mereka berdua, terutama saat kukatakan bahwa aku dan Isane berteman baik dengan Shuuhei. Kanisawa-_san_ dan Aoga-_san_ memintaku menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Akupun setuju, kujelaskan awal pertemuan kami dengan Shuuhei. Semuanya… termasuk saat Shuuhei mengajakku ke jembatan kota tadi malam, tak lupa kuceritakan pula kejadian ganjil tadi pagi.

Kedua kakak tingkat itu hanya mampu terdiam, saat kusudahi semua penjelasan panjangku itu. Entah apa yang membuat mereka terlihat sedih seperti itu. Jujur, saat ini aku merasa takut. Untunglah, sepertinya Isane memahamiku sehingga ia menggenggam tanganku—seolah memberiku kekuatan untuk menerima segala apa yang akan diucapkan kedua senior itu.

"Sulit dipercaya, ini seolah menghancurkan pemikiran logis kita…" ucap pemuda bertubuh tegap itu.

Kanisawa-_san _menatap kami, "Kalian berdua, terutama kau Nanao… maafkanlah tindakan Shuuhei itu."

Aku dan Isane saling berpandangan—tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya.

"_Senpai_, sebenarnya… siapa Hisagi Shuuhei itu?" tanyaku.

Aoga-_san_ membetulkan posisi duduknya, "Ia adalah seseorang yang bercita-cita menjadi Jurnalis handal. Seharusnya, ia adalah teman satu angkatan kami."

"Apa?" pekikku dan Isane bersamaan.

"Aku, Aoga dan Shuuhei berasal dari SMA yang sama. Kami bertiga sama-sama diterima di jurusan Jurnalistik. Sayangnya…"

Kanisawa-_san_ tak kuasa membendung air matanya, sementara Aoga-_san_ terlihat amat sedih. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi aku akan mendengar hal yang tidak terduga.

"Sore saat hujan lebat itu, sepulang kuliah di semester pertama kami, ia mengalami kecelakaan motor. Saksi mata mengatakan bahwa ia terserempet mobil _box_, sepeda motornya menabrak pembatas jembatan dan tubuhnya terpelanting keras di aspal jalanan," Aoga-san menyudahi perkataannya.

"Jembatan?" tanya Isane pelan.

Kanisawa-_san_ mengelap bulir bening yang membasahi pipinya itu, "Ya, jembatan kota… tempat dimana Shuuhei kehilangan nyawanya."

Aku tidak kuasa lagi membendung air mataku. Sungguh sulit dipercaya, tadi malam aku dan Shuuhei pergi ke tempat itu. Dadaku terasa sesak. Ini… terlalu sulit untuk kumengerti. Semuanya begitu _absurd. _Jadi, yang selama ini berteman denganku adalah seseorang yang telah lama meninggal? Bagaimana mungkin?

Semua firasat anehku padanya—perasaan ganjilku sejak pertama kali bertemu itu— akhirnya terjawab sudah.

**End of Flashback~**

**.**

**.**

"Nanao, kau sudah siap?" tanya Isane yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berhasil membawa pikiranku ke masa kini—menghentikan lamunanku—setelah sebelumnya kuputar kembali memoar dua tahun lalu itu.

Aku memainkan ujung _scarf_ hitamku, "Tentu saja. Aku sudah siap dari tadi."

Hari ini, kami berempat—aku, Isane, Aoga-_san_, dan Kanisawa-_san_—akan mengunjungi makam Shuuhei. Itu adalah kegiatan rutin kami sebulan atau terkadang dua bulan sekali. Kami semua masih mengingatnya, walaupun ia sudah lama meninggalkan dunia ini. Tali persahabatan ini harus tetap dijaga, meskipun kami telah berbeda ruang dan waktu.

Tak lama, bel berbunyi. Sepertinya, kedua mahasiswa senior itu telah tiba.

"Nanao, tolong kau buka pintunya. Aku ke dapur sebentar…" ucap gadis berambut pendek itu.

Aku langsung beranjak dari sofa, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Kubuka kunci pintu dan kuputar _handle_-nya.

"Aku dan Isane menunggu _senpai _dari ta—"

Terdiam sejenak. Aku mematung, tidak melanjutkan perkataanku. Bukan… bukan kedua mahasiswa senior itu yang berdiri di hadapanku kini. Aku terbelalak, ingin rasanya aku berteriak tetapi mulutku seakan terkunci, seluruh tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan.

Pemuda berpakaian hitam itu menatapku dingin. Tidak hanya satu namun ada beberapa.

"Shu-Shuuhei?" tanyaku gemetar.

Ingin rasanya kulangkahkan mundur kakiku, meraih _handle_ pintu lalu menutupnya. Atau… berteriak dan berlari ke dalam. Tapi, tidak bisa…

Mengapa Isane lama sekali tidak kembali, padahal ia hanya pergi ke dapur. Mengapa aku tidak pingsan saja sehingga tidak harus melihat 'hantu' ini lama-lama?

Sayangnya, aku telah berilusi tentang Shuuhei. Mereka bukan hantu, ketika aku menyadari bahwa yang berdiri di depanku ternyata manusia… aku sudah terlambat.

_Dorr!_

Seharusnya, aku dapat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika sebuah peluru bersarang di jantungku. Namun, rasa sakit itu tidak kurasakan. Justru pandanganku menghitam, setelah terdengar suara tembakan yang memecahkan kesunyian di lantai tiga apartemen ini.

**~SHIN~**

Para perampok itu menyatroni habis isi apartemenku dan Isane. Mungkin, mereka telah lama mengincar apartemen kami karena hanya dihuni oleh dua wanita. Polisi masih berusaha mengejar dan menginvestigasi para perampok itu.

Aku sudah tidak dapat bertemu Isane lagi, ia sendiri sedang kritis di rumah sakit akibat serangan para perampok itu. Saat suara tembakan itu terdengar, Isane langsung berlari ke ruang tamu. Melihat apa yang telah terjadi, ia histeris dan berteriak. Namun, sayang… salah seorang perampok itu menghajarnya hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Kedua kakak kelasku itu terlambat datang, ketika mereka tiba di apartemenku dan Isane semuanya sudah terlambat. Rencana kami berempat hanyalah tinggal rencana…

Kini, aku melihat orang berpakaian hitam-hitam menangis. Yang paling membuatku pilu adalah… karena aku melihat kedua orang tuaku ada diantara mereka. Tak hanya itu, ada keluarga besarku, teman-teman, Aoga-_san_ dan Kanisawa-_san _turut hadir. Sudah berkali-kali aku berteriak memanggil mereka tetapi mereka tidak mendengarnya.

Aku tersenyum pahit saat melihat namaku sendiri terpatri di nisan itu.

"Akhirnya, kita bertemu lagi…" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Tentu saja, ia dapat melihatku karena kini kami tidaklah berbeda.

"Shuuhei?"

Pemuda—yang lama tidak kulihat—itu mengangguk, "Ya, ini aku."

Kali ini, aku tidak bermimpi karena aku tidak dapat tidur lagi. Juga, bukan ilusi karena aku sudah tidak berdiri di pintu apartemenku lagi.

Shuuhei lalu meraih tanganku, "Ayo pergi, ini bukan tempat kita lagi, Nanao."

Aku sadar… sudah saatnya bagiku untuk pergi. Memang benar bahwa eksistensi dapat hilang, tetapi tidak dengan semua kenangan yang telah terpahat—

… sebagai sebuah memoar.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

**Yoriko's Corner: **

Maaf abal, aneh, gaje dsb DDX, habis bagaimana lagi… memang inilah ide yang terlintas di benak saya. Semata-mata karena saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang beda dari fic-fic saya yang lain.

**Aoga dan Kanisawa**** bukan OC, mereka berdua adalah chara asli buatan Tite Kubo. **Lihatlah kembali Bleach episode 46, saat Hisagi masih menjadi siswa di Akademi Shinigami, mereka berdua adalah rekan Hisagi. Di fic ini, saya mencoba membalikkan keadaaan. Apabila di Bleach aslinya Aoga dan Kanisawa yang meninggal karena diserang Hollow, maka di sini Hisagilah yang meninggal**.**

**Untuk Deb, **maaf abal beneran nih… pokoknya happy birthday ya! xD

.

.

Yo, seperti biasa… terima kasih telah berkenan membaca apalagi mereview =)


End file.
